


【ER】滔天大罪和结婚典礼

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 来自契诃夫的挑战：《契诃夫短篇小说全集》：在长、中篇小说之类的作品里最常见的是什么？最末一条：一开头七种滔天大罪，结束时确是结婚典礼。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	【ER】滔天大罪和结婚典礼

**Author's Note:**

> 来自契诃夫的挑战：  
> 《契诃夫短篇小说全集》：在长、中篇小说之类的作品里最常见的是什么？  
> 最末一条：一开头七种滔天大罪，结束时确是结婚典礼。

一、六种不算罪行的罪行和一种滔天大罪

酗酒，赌博，告密，打架斗殴，欲望，谎言

“今天有什么新闻？”格朗泰尔伸手掸开扔在他身上的线帽，模糊的视线内是伽弗洛什，扛着一个木棒一样的东西——在不知轻重的小孩手里，那是比催泪弹更凶狠的武器，仅次于接下来的新闻。

“今天？你已经五天没去会议了，酒鬼。”伽弗洛什踢倒了地上的酒瓶，格朗泰尔算了算太阳升起和落下的次数——算了，五日就五日吧，酒精浸泡的五日也不能算白白度过，不过他为什么酗酒来着？

忘记了，无所谓。

“所以有什么新闻？”他不知道自己算不算ABC中的一员。没错，他是在马吕斯和热安之前就进入了这个鬼地方——毕竟缪尚曾是他的帕伽索斯，但是他在ABC的朋友们中留下的似乎只有一些笑话，争吵——特别注意，和安灼拉的争吵，一些新鲜的赌博游戏和浓烈的廉价白兰地味。他老是调侃：我乐意做一个边缘人，事实上，我生来就是边缘人。而古费拉克老是说：我们之间没有边缘人，因为ABC的朋友们没有界限，没有围墙。

“有告密者，我们彻底搬到孤儿院地下室了，因为告密者。”伽弗洛什说道，还俏皮地做了个抱歉的手势。告密的人，格朗泰尔猜测，是伽弗洛什的老爹和老妈，开旅店的特纳第亚夫妻俩，他们和他们的走狗们似乎发现了ABC们在准备一次革命活动，宪兵队去柯林斯和繆尚查了个底朝天，男孩们的活动只得全部转移到古费拉克的公寓。

“古费的公寓下围满了宪兵，还好我们从后门先跑了，现在只有去孤儿院的地下室，没人会查到那里的。”孤儿院是有割风先生做保护伞——也就是冉阿让先生，他是珂赛特的爸爸，ABC们应该好好谢谢情圣马吕斯，他的女友救了整个社团！——几乎救了巴黎的公民们！

“还有呢？”格朗泰尔开始收拾自己的东西，他在蒙巴纳斯区的酒窖隔间睡去的，这是爱潘妮的安全屋之一，但满地散落着的几乎都是他的东西。

“巴阿雷受伤了，”这其实也算不上新闻，“他在和铁牙在石膏街打了一架，耳朵开了花。”

“铁牙？”格朗泰尔的重点不在他好斗的的伙计身上。

“老特纳第亚的一条走狗。”伽弗洛什毫不留情。

“你总是那样称呼你老爹，”格朗泰尔咯咯直笑，“有种。”

“巴阿雷输了吗？”

“没有，”伽弗洛什按着一丝丝骄傲，“铁牙那家伙满地找牙——字面意义上的，满地找牙！”

两人笑成一团，“这家伙，寻衅滋事，打架斗殴，他去不了天堂的。”格朗泰尔调侃道。

“哎，大R也开始说天堂地狱那一套了，”伽弗洛什假意叹着气，“法兰西再无真正的浪漫主义！”

“滚开，兔崽子。”

“还有呢？”

“嗯…若李，博须哀和米西什塔他们三个那个那个…这算新闻吗？”伽弗洛什红着脸挠挠头。

“不算！”格朗泰尔一眼瞪回了小孩的好奇心，“早知道的，七情六欲，有算什么新闻？”

“被割风先生看见也…没问题？”伽弗洛什吞吞吐吐。

“妈的这…” 信息量过大了，“哎，博须哀这厮，欲望攻心，精虫上脑！”当然，格朗泰尔也不觉得这有什么问题，顶多遭受些尴尬和阿让老头的侧目而视，但这实在是个极好的笑料。

“还有吗？”

“好消息听吗？”

“为什么不？”

“马吕斯想要结婚，和珂赛特。”

“这不是好消息，”格朗泰尔厌恶婚姻，“这是对ABC内部的极大瓦解。”他似乎忘了冉阿让给准女婿和他的朋友们借用的地下室。

“还有呢”

“没了。”伽弗洛什迅速地回答道，主动帮格朗泰尔搬起东西。

小少年是撒谎的好手，可还是躲不过格朗泰尔的眼睛，“五天就这些事儿？”他没有追问这个谎言，“没劲。”

但是他也想不到这掩盖着什么滔天大罪，让酗酒，赌博，告密，打架斗殴，欲望，谎言在地狱法官面前黯然失色。

二、忒弥斯的柔软心脏和裴多菲的诗歌 或 枪杀：作为第七种滔天罪行

格朗泰尔回到孤儿院的地下室，ABC们的氛围怪怪的。晚上开会时竟没有人说话，古费拉克扣着公白飞衣袖上的线头，而平日温和的向导竟然六次拍下古费的手——如此暴躁！博须哀和马吕斯坐在一起，若李和热安，弗以伊围在一块儿，马吕斯竟一身正装，头发也梳得光亮；巴阿雷呢？包着纱布一身不吭。

安灼拉迟迟没有来。格朗泰尔不寒而栗。

“那个…对不起？嗯。我不该缺席五天的…”他试探着。

“你缺席了五天？”爱潘妮端着酒杯从楼梯后走来，气氛算是缓和了一些，“不好意思没注意。”

“没什么的。”公白飞也给他下了赦免令。

“所以我们的小唐璜，”他扬起下巴指着马吕斯的方向，“听说你要结婚了。”

“我不是故意的…”马吕斯表现得莫名其妙。

“我们需要一些快乐的事，”古费拉克说，“然后割风先生似乎非常乐意…”

“为什么需要一些快乐的事？”格朗泰尔更加迷惑。

所以是怎么回事？他想不出ABC们如此沮丧的原因。

“嘿，莫城的鹰！”他薅了薅博须哀光亮亮的脑袋，“听说你们仨玩大了…”

“别闹，”博须哀一改常态，严肃地打下他的手。

这他妈怎么回事？格朗泰尔快要崩溃，他愿意立刻回到蒙巴纳斯区的酒窖，再睡他妈个三天三夜。

“你们怎么了？”

“R，我们下周就要行动了。”公白飞说的是那个烂透了的革命小分队计划，在拉马克将军的葬礼上，抢车，暴动，街垒什么的，巴黎的老套路了。

“我知道，所以我诚恳的道歉了，我不该在这样重要的时刻缺席五天。”他并没有真心道歉，这个计划会像之前所有的计划一样，以失败告终，巴黎人民心防比街垒难攻破。他也从来没有支持过愤怒的青年们的理想，创造什么新世界呢？你我无名之辈，注定是历史洪流中的一滴水而已，托起为英雄们的大船罢了。不如潇洒自在，做洪流中的卵石，漩涡，疯狂的海草，把船板捣鼓个微不足道的裂缝，也算精彩过活。

至于他为什么还在这里做着边缘人——为了朋友，廉价的酒，某尊云石雕像之类的

“别自作多情了，”爱潘妮笑道，“筑街垒，有你没你也一样吧。”

“哈-哈-”，他没有灵魂地笑着，“所以你们怎么了？”

“我们的计划改变了，”公白飞又攥住古费的手，像是鼓足了巨大的勇气。

“明智的决定，你们的计划烂透了。”格朗泰尔有了兴趣，可桌边的众人情绪越来越奇怪，热安甚至把脸埋到了手臂里，空气压抑得仿佛不是在地下室，而是在冥河边，而格朗泰尔是那个死缠烂打等着一块硬币的摆渡老混蛋，“所以，新计划是什么？”

没有人回答。

格朗泰尔有些慌乱了，为什么安灼拉不在。

“小伽？”他看了伽弗洛什一眼，小孩往自己姐姐身边靠了靠。

“伽弗洛什？”他提高了声音。

“别老吓孩子。”楼梯后面传来那个声音，像是正在融化的冰。

“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔心里的十万种猜想落地了，看不见安灼拉的十几分钟里，他脑中预演了所有最坏的后果，“这是怎么回事？”

“我们的计划变了，”安灼拉慢慢地说着，和他平常很不一样，没有愤怒和火花，像是平静的湖，高原湖泊那种，没有一点杂浪，湛蓝的，像他的眼睛一样，“现在的计划胜率更大。”

“是什么？”

“我们需要一个诱饵，一个勇士……“

格朗泰尔有些不安。

“…我们决定，让我去做‘间谍’，我父亲碰巧认识政府军的…”

“你别想了！”热安终于哭了出来，“A·安灼拉，你休想！我们没有一个人会通过这个计划！”

格朗泰尔脑袋里嗡的一声。

“事实上，这是我和飞儿商量好了…”

格朗泰尔看见公白飞的嘴唇在动，却像是慢动作一样。是他还在醉酒，或者这个世界变得愚钝又缓慢？

“我可以去的…”公白飞手颤颤地扶着眼镜。

“但是飞儿在警方有案底，并且他家里有父母和妹妹…”

“你会死吗？”格朗泰尔猛地站起来，声音却弱了下去，他不想看到安灼拉这样淡定，这是视死如归的表现。去他妈的，这都不算是个问题，他刚说出口就后悔了，这都不算个问题，否则一大群人死气沉沉的干嘛？他觉得自己应该做个哑巴，或者聋子，总之——为听不见安灼拉那该死的回答付出的一切代价。

“我…”安灼拉站到橙色的灯光下，他金色的睫毛在脸颊扑出长长的影子，格朗泰尔一直认为安灼拉的睫毛是一种生物，某种蝴蝶，或者飞鸟之类的，总是是有灵性的，能写进情诗和颂歌里的生物。

“你他妈就没有家人吗？”

“我和我父亲早就不联系，我母亲，她在天堂，会支持我的。”

“但是你有我们啊，我是说，你想过你的朋友吗！”格朗泰尔以为是呵斥，不过是煽情的请求罢了，因为古费拉克也扯着袖子擦起眼泪。

“我的朋友会支持我的理想的，不是吗？”安灼拉站在灯下，看了一眼桌边的青年们，他们的心破碎了，可他们的眼神却聚着火光。

“你们倒是说话啊？”格朗泰尔拍拍爱潘妮，“潘妮？博须哀？咱们把他锁在阁楼里可以吗？把他妈的绑架了行不行？”

博须哀一把扯住格朗泰尔，按在自己身边坐下：“这就是代价，R，你觉得安灼拉会被劝动吗？你以为…你以为我们他妈的不会痛苦吗？活着的人比死去的人痛苦万千倍！但是这就是代价，自由的代价。”

“再说，谁说他一定会牺牲的？”若李弱弱补上一句。

“去你的自由！”格朗泰尔痴痴地望着安灼拉，像是在请求，“E，让我去也行啊，安灼拉，领袖，你不能去做这般勾当，天神不应当死于无谓的战斗，一定有其他方法的。”

安灼拉竟笑了起来，“那你牺牲了怎么办？活着的我们会多么痛苦？”他握住了格朗泰尔的手，“你给世界带去的快活比我多多了。”

这就是代价吗？男孩们一个个散去了，只有格朗泰尔呆呆地坐在地上，他的手还去在空中，仿佛安灼拉有点石术。这就是代价，他揣摩着，这就是信仰一个永远战斗着的天使的代价。

“你还在干嘛？”安灼拉拍拍格朗泰尔的手，“手臂不酸吗？”

“对不起，我……对不起。”格朗泰尔慌了神，他想多看一眼安灼拉，在他化成真正的天使之前——在此声明，格朗泰尔从不相信上帝什么的，如果有天使，也一定是与众神平等的，无忧无虑的孩子，他想把他的面孔，他的身体，他的灵魂，刻在自己的脑子里，不，刻在自己的肋骨上，贴近画家兼酒鬼的心脏。他应该——他应该给他画上无数张肖像。

“我可以画你吗？”这是格朗泰尔生命中难得的勇敢。

安灼拉愣了愣，目光温和了下来，“可以。”

画安灼拉是一种享受，米开朗基罗雕刻大卫的时候是不是也这样快乐？哈德良为安提诺乌斯*写诗的时候是不是也这样快活，毕竟，那是他爱的人啊。

（*雨果把安灼拉比作过安提诺乌斯）

“还在介意吗？”安灼拉突然问道。

介意什么？格朗泰尔做不到一边画画一边回答他的问题，“什么？”

“别放在心上，我应得的。”

什么你应得的？死亡吗？格朗泰尔停下了笔。

“别说傻话，虽然你我都得死，但是你应当在看到法兰西重获新生之后安静地走向天堂，不是吗？你不能做棋子。”你太珍贵了，你不能做革命的棋子。

“我不会去天堂的。”安灼拉声音颤抖着。

“什么意思？”格朗泰尔盯着画纸上的人像，模特安灼拉依然一动不动，像真正的阿波罗像。

“我杀了人。”

这四个字似乎只是几个音节，随意组合，窜进格朗泰尔的耳朵，什么意思？什么结果？——格朗泰尔一时间反应不过来。

“勒·卡布克。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔没有注意到，自己掰断了手中的铅笔。

“我杀死了勒·卡布克，我以为你早知道的。”

这是伽弗洛什的谎言试图掩盖的东西吗？安灼拉不能去天堂了——异教徒的酒鬼却近乎被这个想法击垮，他不能回到属于他的地方了。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“没有，”安灼拉捡起一根新的铅笔，示意他继续，“他是搬运工人，或者不是——大家不认识他，他——你别停下来，他枪杀了一个老人，就在圣德尼街的阁楼上，六楼，用他的步枪…“

“那他妈的该死…”格朗泰尔重重地戳着画纸，似乎要戳出个枪眼。

“你听我讲完。”安灼拉语气中的笃定让人不敢反驳，“我也不知道自己怎么了，甚至没等到飞儿赶过来，就让他跪下…”该死，他声音里似乎有着什么酸楚，“但是我让他祷告了，‘集中你的思想,’我是这样说的，‘祷告或思考，随你便，给你一分钟’，我觉得我应该给他祷告的时间…”

安灼拉用不确定的语气说着，似乎在询问，或者寻求一份心安。格朗泰尔几乎要哭出来，他笔下的阿波罗，也只是个孩子啊，看起来还是娇弱的孩子，他曾经寻求过安慰吗？似乎没有。

“是的，你做的对，”格朗泰尔试图坚定地回答，“枪杀他，让他祈祷，都是对的。”

“他让我开恩。”安灼拉咬着嘴唇，似乎在压制着什么，久久的沉寂，“他是我们的朋友，不是吗？”久久的沉寂，“我告诉大家，我说我应当这样做,因为起义应当有它的纪律，飞儿后来也支持我，他说和我‘共命运’，但是，是我杀了一名搬运工人，就像暴君，像暴戾的独裁者，杀了一名求我开恩的搬运工人，不是吗？”

“是，但是…”格朗泰尔回答不上来，他看到的安灼拉总是决绝又坚定的，说着“我们是在革命的眼光照射之下,我们是宣传共和的牧师,我们是体现神圣职责的卫士,我们不该让我们的战斗受到人们的诽谤”这样的演讲，就像正义的骑士，他没有见过纠结的，翻来覆去自我责怪的安灼拉，这是一种太痛苦的情感——他后悔自己没把酒精拖入安灼拉的生活，酒精会让许多事情简单起来。

“你们不能和我共命运。”安灼拉敞着衣领，头发散乱，他那张近似女神的脸，这时说不出多么象古代的忒弥斯，他那鼓起的鼻孔,低垂的眼睛赋予他那铁面无私的希腊式侧影一种愤怒和贞静的表情——也许开枪后的他亦是这样。格朗泰尔没有意识到，自己将太阳神画作了司法之神，“你们要帮我看到法兰西重获新生。”*

“谢谢你的画。”夜已经深了，安灼拉没有要格朗泰尔的画，只在上面写了些什么，道了谢，然后意想不到的，给了心碎的画家个拥抱，结结实实的，胸口贴胸口的拥抱，格朗泰尔希望安灼拉能感受到自己的疯狂跳动的不安的心脏，“还有谢谢你。”安灼拉在他耳边说道。

格朗泰尔不喜欢这样，他不喜欢拥抱，或者亲密的接触*，就像是在做什么漫长的告别。他离开任何地方都不会和人拥抱作别，“很快就会再见，何必浪费一个拥抱”，他总是自欺欺人。 （*来自我对板鸭R拒绝DDE的拥抱的怨念）

“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为自由故，二者皆可抛。”格朗泰尔看见安灼拉写的东西——这是在安慰我么？他只有苦笑。

三、一次婚礼并不等于一次葬礼

马吕斯的婚礼在一周零四天后，如果您会简单的时间推算和预言未来的话，您应该知道，一次小小的革命刚刚以胜利结束，巴黎似乎换上了一些新的衣裳。ABC的男孩大醉着们大哭了一场，格朗泰尔一滴酒也没喝，负责照顾醉汉们。

马吕斯的外公是个坚定的保守主义者，却也是个溺爱外孙的有钱老头，婚礼先在马吕斯的小楼房里举行——没有ABC的婚礼，然后再在柯林斯。有大约20个人到场。

珂赛特美得像一个天使，“抱歉，R，”她抱了抱格朗泰尔，“我是说，我们并不想这个时候做这些事。”

“没什么的，大家值得一次温暖，”格朗泰尔吸吸鼻子，“你值得美好的爱情。”他在珂赛特手上轻轻一吻，他现在毫不抗拒亲密的接触，就像那天给予他那个拥抱的安灼拉一样。

他想过随他去，随他一起到黑暗中去（*I'll follow you into the dark)，他纠结过，在没有酒精的清醒情况下，比如他要帮安灼拉看看重获新生的法兰西之类的狗屁，但是没有了安灼拉的巴黎还有什么可看的呢？就像他的世界没有了阳光，万物终将会死去。

他想陪他一起到地狱，或者炼狱，或者其他什么鬼地方，那会是他一生中最幸福的时刻，反正这现世终将会腐烂，在焕然一新的巴黎也会千疮百孔，他不确定自己能不能忍受这一切。

还有那幅画，那幅忒弥斯，高傲的，贞静的，云石雕像。那是黑白的画像，但是格朗泰尔总能看到金光，和蓝色的烟波，和嫣红的衬衫，或者鲜血。

他收回曾经那认为哈德良怀着无比快乐的心情写诗的蠢话，安提诺乌斯已在冥界，写诗的人怎能快乐的起来，笔下越美，心上的伤疤越痛。格朗泰尔抚摸着没画多久就已经泛旧的画像，肋骨隐隐作痛。

还有那句该死的匈牙利诗，若为自由故，二者皆可抛。

他曾经是信服这句话的，他们嘲笑过马吕斯：

马吕斯吹嘘过拿破仑，“两次征服世界,凭武功,又凭耀眼的光芒,这真卓绝,还能有什么比这更伟大的呢?”

“自由”公白飞给出的是这样的回答。

“恺撒如给我/光荣与战争/而我应抛弃/爱情与母亲”他们唱出的是这样的歌。*

但是当真正面临着分岔路，一边通往自由的理想，一面通往爱时——他彻夜难眠，他怀念，他恐惧，他自责，他恨，他悔，他落泪，他不再落泪。

“我对你只有一个要求。”冉·阿让握着女婿马吕斯的手，马吕斯毕恭毕敬，也握着珂赛特的手。

“我一定做到。”他坚定地。

“不要死。”岳父大人这样说。一两个宾客笑了起来，冉·阿让，割风先生，却没有在开玩笑。

“先生，您说什么？”

“不要死。”割风先生重复一遍，“我知道你们年轻人是搞革命的，我也年轻过，但是，作为珂赛特的父亲，我希望，我恳求你，不要死，不要早早葬送自己年轻的生命。”

马吕斯有些惊呆了，他和珂赛特对视一眼。

“自己当人肉炸弹这种事，”割风先生说的是街垒上勇敢到鲁莽的马吕斯，“希望不再有二次。“

“爸爸！”珂赛特也有些情绪了，她是个追求平等与自由的女孩，甚至比马吕斯更激进。

“这是你的责任，我恳请你，我自私地恳请你，不要让珂赛特独自承受失去你的痛苦，”割风先生停顿了一下，似乎有些哽咽，“我知道她太爱你了，我知道。”

马吕斯点了点头。

珂赛特却急了，“父亲，您不是说生命可贵，爱情价更高…“

“那不一样！”割风先生打断道。格朗泰尔紧了紧身上的画板，里面是那一幅安灼拉——以及其他无数幅安灼拉。

“可我不要亵渎我的爱，我是爱他，也爱我们的理想，”珂赛特不畏惧在婚礼上和父亲大吵大闹，”如果他为战斗而牺牲了，我愿意承受任何痛苦，因为那也是我的理想。你也一样，是吗？”她握着马吕斯的手。

马吕斯望一眼冉阿让老头，把珂赛特拥入怀抱，紧紧地吻上他可爱的新娘。

——多么美好的一幕。

格朗泰尔的酒瘾上来了，他头晕极了，却又像呕吐，旁边的巴阿雷扶住了他。

“你没事吧？”巴阿雷轻声问道。

“没事，”他说，“死不了。”

是死不了，格朗泰尔没有戒酒，在有酒味的空气里他更能清醒地思考一些问题，比如：该不该去找安灼拉？

答案是，想，却不会。

因为真正的天使珂赛特说过，我愿意承受所有的痛苦，为了他，也为了我的理想——没错，大写的R不曾有过什么理想，他怀疑一切，但是美好的婚礼，或者葬礼然他清楚了一点，对于“爱”大于“理想”的他，美好的共和国，“我也算一个”。

毕竟，古费说过，“ABC没有边界，没有围墙”，而他，酒鬼，怀疑论者，追光的人，痛苦也罢，痛苦一生也罢，还要帮一位阿波罗（或者忒弥斯），看看那焕然一新的法兰西

也要替自己，看看那老样子的，也许多了份信仰的格朗泰尔。

愿意大家热爱爱，热爱理想，热爱自己，趁着年轻，或者趁着不年轻。

*处对应原著来源：

第三部：第四卷/ABC的朋友们：一/一个几乎留名后世的组织；五/视野的扩展

第四部：第十二卷/柯林斯：八/关于一个名为勒·卡布克而实际也许并非勒·卡布克的人的几个问号

*安提诺乌斯：罗马皇帝哈德良的情人

*契诃夫的挑战：图源微博，见水印


End file.
